But I'm A Creep, And I'm A Weirdo
by aracelymercerchandler
Summary: Severus Snape becomes quite aware of the loveliness of his student Aracely. It's truly an obloquy she only sees him as a friend. After all, the scornful potions master of Hogwarts prides himself on impeccability, especially in things he wants and cannot have, namely this girl. Severus SnapexOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


I was sleeping in my dorm when I heard a loud clamor. I rushed to the den to see a great ball of green flames erupt in the fireplace. Severus Snape collapsed to the ground, coughing severely and thunderingly. I zipped across the room to him rapidly. "Professor, what are you doing here? Are you ok?" I asked anxiously, helping him to his feet. He was still coughing quite intensely as I caressed his trembling back muscles promptly but soothingly. When he finally stopped coughing, I leaned over his shoulder. "Take a deep breath, sir."  
Snape took a deep breath and sighed.  
"Better?" I asked kindly.  
He nodded and coughed, clearing his lungs. "Thank you."  
The room was swirling with smoke from the floo. I turned on a nearby fan and sat down on the couch facing the fireplace. "Do you want to tell me why you're here, Professor Snape?"  
Snape sighed emphatically. "I'm here to see you. I love you, Clara. How many times must I ask you to call me Severus?"  
There was an uncomfortable silence until he coughed deeply. I frowned. "Are you sure you're alright, sir?"  
Snape looked at me with imploring eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. I inhaled too much smoke. Don't you know I hate traveling by floo powder?"  
"Then why didn't you apparate here?" I asked curtly.  
He sighed impatiently. "It's complicated. I realized we may not have much time together until..."  
"Until what?" I pressed.  
Snape sighed again. "Until I must join the Dark Lord for an indefinite amount of time. I need to be with you, Clara. I can't breathe without you."  
"Hey," I said softly, coming up behind him. "I'm here for you if you ever need anything. Someone to talk to, a friend, anything, Severus."  
He smiled thinly. "I love you so much. I would die without you. You showed me a new world. I was void of happiness before you came into my life." Severus sat down on a red leather chair next to the window overlooking the snow. He sighed, yet again looking soundlessly at the falling snow.  
"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.  
Severus turned to face me. "Do you love me, Clara?"  
"I care about you alot, if that's what you're suggesting." I answered smoothly.  
He took a deep breath and let out a sigh, coming over to sit on the couch with me. "I care about you as well. However, there's a difference."  
"You said it was a mistake to kiss me before you became the headmaster of Hogwarts." I objected. "So I dropped the romantic act, started calling you professor again, and here we are."  
Snape coughed thickly into his fist. "I was wrong. I love you and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if I must."  
"But why?" I asked gently.  
Severus sighed. "I know I was not very good at us. I was scared of being alone for the rest of my life. I've changed. I realize that I love you and need you as much as the air in my lungs. I hope you can forgive me for being the cruel, heartless man I once was and accept the new, albeit imperfect man I am now."  
I smiled, cupping his face and pulling him into a fiery kiss. I heard him inhale sharply, deepening the kiss ebulliently. After several minutes, he broke the kiss, gasping deeply. "Shall we continue this in my quarters?"  
I laughed, pecking him on the cheek. "Yes."  
Severus coughed overwhelmingly a few times before sighing.  
"I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey first." I flashed him a dazzling smile. "Your coughing is unnerving me. I'm not letting you use floo powder ever again."  
He sighed petulantly. "I am excellent. I do not desire to visit the infirmary for smoke inhalation."  
"You're not getting off that easy. I'd rather be safe and get it checked out." I argued  
Snape looked down at me, crestfallen. "I abhor doctors. I am quite capable of brewing some potions to clear my lungs."  
I kissed him passionately, and after several minutes of French kissing he tugged at me to follow him to his quarters. I wrapped my arms around him and we made our way down to the dungeons. I glanced up at him to see him smiling at me. "If your potions don't work, promise me you'll go with me to see Madame Pomfrey?"  
Severus sighed, succumbing to me. "Of course."  
We had a hot night of steamy sex although it was snowing heavily outside. I screamed in pleasure as he thrust robustly into me. I never wanted the night to end


End file.
